


3-Sentence Luke/Leia(/Han)

by brotherskywalker



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Incest, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker
Summary: On my tumblr I asked for some pairings and prompts to write 3-sentence fics and these are what came about. They are all either Luke/Leia or Luke/Leia/Han.I'm not claiming any of these are masterpieces, but the pairing(s) are rare enough that I felt like they should be collected and posted somewhere so they're not lost in the abyss that is Tumblr.  Thanks very much to everyone that left me a prompt (or three!).





	3-Sentence Luke/Leia(/Han)

**loverskisslikedeath** asked: Luke/Leia, reflection

“All these years I thought I was alone feeling the way I do,” Luke says, pressing his forehead to Leia’s, hardly daring to even breath.  
“We’re twins; everything you do, think and feel is reflected in me,” she whispers back. “I have and always will love you.”  
\--

 **loverskisslikedeath** asked: Luke/Leia, using the Force

With one of Luke’s hands securely wrapped around her waist, the other holding and guiding her arm out, Leia can feel the Force flowing through them as clearly as she can feel the heat from his body pressed into hers. They are weightless but still connected through the Force--one luminous being--and when she opens her eyes a small gasp escapes her upon realizing she’s done it. Her training is complete: their endless tumbling through the zero-g has been stopped and through the Force she’s propelled them toward the door.  
\--

 **staringatthetwinsuns** asked: Luke/Leia/Han - secret

“Are you _really_ sure?” Luke quietly asks as Leia pulls him into the dimly lit, low-ceiling Ewok hut. Han is already there in a surprisingly large bed, his arms open and welcoming. 

Leia draws Luke onto the bed with her, and before she kisses him, she whispers, “It will be our little secret.”  
\--

 **notebookishtype** asked: Luke/Leia/Han, good timing

“So, by my reckoning we’ve got twenty minutes between this meeting and the next,” Han says waggling his eyebrows, “you know what that means!”  
Leia gives him a wry grin as Luke--picking up on Han’s wavelength--immediately starts pushing up the hem of her dress, and says, “You’ve got stupidly good luck?”  
Wasting no time, Han gets to pulling Luke’s trousers down, saying, “Luck has nothing to do with timing this good; I planned this!”  
\--

 **Anonymous** asked: older Luke pleasuring himself while thinking about impregnating Leia.  
They had always said, once the galaxy stopped paying attention to them and the peace in the core had spread throughout the rest of the galaxy they could start a family together. Han and Leia had Ben, and one day Luke and Leia would have one of their own, too; that was always the plan. Even now that all the hope is gone from the universe and Leia is lost to him, locked behind a shuttered Force-wall, when the loneliness grips him deep in the night he dreams about their promise to each other and fantasizes about the child they’d create and the immeasurable pleasure making it would bring them.  
\--

 **Anonymous** asked: Luke/Leia - time limit

He doesn’t push when the New Republic calls her away time and time again; he’s a Jedi Master busy with the temple and she’s a general and a senator. There’s no time limit on their love. They can spend the rest of their lives together when Ben is a little older and the galaxy has quieted down.  
\--

 **loverskisslikedeath** asked: Luke/Leia, the first time

“Wow, that was incredible,” Luke gasps, panting hard as he faces Leia. “I can’t believe it was your first time.”  
“It may’ve been my first time, but I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life,” she says and spins with the lightsaber again, once more pushing her brother back with a volley of strikes.  
\--

 **Anonymous** asked: Luke/Leia, caught in the act

“Fuck, I didn’t know you two were in here!” Han shouts as he stands at the door to the spare room.  
Luke doesn’t stop his slow, methodical thrusting into Leia, and together the twins glance over with matching secret smiles.  
“Why do you think we left the door unlocked?” Leia purrs.


End file.
